Never Enough Malec - chapters
by sherrielee
Summary: Malec is a couple that we all love and ship! We're lucky to have both books and a tv series, but we can never truly get enough. This fanfiction is a story where we follow Magnus and Alec through ups and downs, chapter through chapter. Check out my NEM - snippets for unincluded scenes in the books and short ones that I've come up with! Enjoy! #neverenoughmalec
1. Second date's a charm

**Hi angels! This is the first part of my new Malec fanfiction. It will, like it says in the summary, be a story following Magnus and Alec through both ups and downs, chapter through chapter.**

 **I just finished my Divergent fanfiction of 35 chapters, and you can go check that out too on my profile if you like that book serie. That one is however a full story.**

 **But back to Malec! I'm super excited to start writing this, but I'm a student and I have school and lots of other things to do. I won't have a schedule that I'll follow, like a post every week. I'll just post randomly and hopefully not to far apart. I've got SO MUCH love for writing and I sometimes prioritize that over school work. Sorry not sorry! XD**

 **Please feel free to give me reviews and your opinion on my stories. I love feedback! Also, if you have ANY request I'd be more than happy to do them. As for now, enjoy this first story about Malec's second date, somewhere in between CoB and CoA, or in the beginning of CoA. We don't know. Since this is my own fanficition, it won't follow what happens in the actual books.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Ps. I'm originally on instagram as nephilimsherrie , so go check out my Shadowhunters and The Mortal Instruments edits there! #neverenoughmalec**

* * *

Second date's a charm

This time Alec told himself that he wouldn't be late to Magnus's apartment. He had even decided to leave early. He almost couldn't believe it when he heard someone call his name as he, as silently as he could, shrugged on his jacket by the elevator. He'd already pushed the elevator button when he turned to see Jace standing in the end of the corridor. "Are you going somewhere?" He was leaning casually against the wall, flipping his stele between his fingers.

Alec struggled with an excuse. "I'm just- I thought I would go for a walk."

Jace looked at him suspiciously but said, "Alright I'll come with you."

"No that's okay. I need some time alone anyway." At that, thankfully, the elevator door opened and he stepped inside. Before it began downwards, he heard Jace mumble something that he couldn't quite make out.

* * *

The air was still warm from the hot summer day when Alec left the institute. He decided to take a cab cause he wouldn't ride the subway with mundanes again. It hadn't been pleasant the last time he went on it with Magnus.

When he reached Magnus's building he still had 15 minutes to spare. He went into the stairwell, and waited a few minutes before pressing the buzzer.

Earlier this week, Alec had sent a fire message to Magnus's, offering to plan their date this time. The next day he got a reply saying: " _Too late_. M." He'd looked down at the message and smiled, and when Isabelle silently had entered his room and asked what he was smiling about, he'd been so surprised he threw it in the fire. He told Isabelle that it was a fire message than he'd sent to himself just to try it, and she'd believed him. "I've always wondered if that worked," she'd said.

Alec didn't mind Magnus planning their date actually. If he'd done it himself it probably wouldn't have turned out so great. He was new at this, while Magnus had centuries of dating experience, literally speaking.

He caught his heart skipping a beat as he reached forward and pressed the buzzer.

A few moments later, Magnus's voice filled the stairwell. "Who calls upon the high warlock?" Alec knew this was how Magnus answered his door, but there was something in his voice indicating that he already knew the answer to his question.

"It's me," said Alec.

"Excellent," said Magnus's voice, and the second door opened, letting Alec out into the stairwell. He climbed the stairs and the memories came rushing back; Alec pressing Magnus against the banister, the two of them tumbling towards the apartment, Magnus pulling Alec down on top of him on the couch. The memories made his cheeks warm.

When he reached the warlocks apartment, Magnus was standing in the entryway, leaning on the doorframe. He was wearing striped golden jeans and a nicely fitted glittery black t-shirt that said _Beyoncé's bff_ picked out across the chest. Alec had no idea what that meant. His hair stood up in spiked and he had a touch of gold in it. His eyelids were gold too, and he was smiling. "Alexander, you look hot," he said.

Alec looked down at his clothes. After going through his closet for maybe 30 minutes, he'd finally chosen a grey shirt and black jeans. It was nothing special. "I do?"

"You always do," said Magnus and reached up to touch Alec's cheek with the back of his hand. "I meant literally. Did you run here?"

Remembering how his cheeks flush when he's nervous, he quickly took Magnus's hand in his to hide the fact that he was blushing even more now. "Something like that."

"Well come on in," said Magnus and disappeared into the apartment. Alec closed the door and followed him inside. The apartment was dimly lid with a few candles here and there on the ancient furniture Magnus had placed all over the area. There was a table in the corner of the room that wasn't there before, and it was set with beautiful what looked like old porcelain plates and crystal wine glasses.

Magnus went over to another small table and said: "Would you care for a drink?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Alec absently, still admiring the set table. In the center of it, there was a bigger sort of candle, different from the others. This one had a blue light, illuminating the midair around it with sapphire light. Alec exhaled with astonishment as it flickered and let out blue smoke formed as floating hearts.

"I thought," said Magnus softly behind him, "that we could have dinner here this time. Like this we won't be interrupted by crazy mundanes or jealous downworlders." He held out a glass with something sparkly and lifted his own. "To us."

Alec took the glass and smiled. "That sounds perfect."

They were standing very close and Alec, his eyes locked with Magnus's, thought about closing the space between them completely, but the night had just started and he told himself to stay were he was. Magnus cleared his throat as if he'd read Alec's mind. "Join me in the kitchen will you?" If Alec wasn't mistaken, Magnus sounded almost nervous too, but he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and Alec was probably just imagining it.

He nodded and followed Magnus into the kitchen. It was smaller than he'd thought, but not too small. It had just the right amount of kitchen area for cooking a big meal for multiple people. Now, when just the two of them, Magnus had a lot of extra space. The cupboards were a shade of garnet, with black details. The kitchen counter was black marble and it looked extremely clean. Magnus was cutting vegetables and in the oven there was something big and juicy, and it made Alec's stomach growl.

Magnus laughed a little. "I'm cooking us a high-quality steak imported from Argentina. I promise you'll love it."

"As long as it's not something Isabelle's made, I eat almost everything," said Alec and tore his eyes away from the oven. "It looks great."

Magnus grinned. "So tell me," he said as he cut another slice of pepper. "What have you been up to since last time?"

"Um, you know, trying to find Valentine, arguing with the Clave, making sure Jace stays… reasonable."

"Reasonable?" said Magnus and tossed a kitchen towel over his shoulder. It made him look professional. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"It's just-" said Alec and paused, trying to find the right words. "Ever since he- you know- I've been worried that he'll just disappear again, go off and try to find Valentine by himself."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I just want Jace to know that he doesn't have to go through it alone. I don't know what he's feeling and I wish I could-"

Magnus turned and looked at Alec, and it made him stop talking. His cat-eyes weren't showing at this moment, but they still shone like diamonds. "I understand," he said softly. "But what are _you_ feeling Alec?"

"Me? It's not about me," said Alec and tore his eyes away from Magnus's. He probably looked stupid staring at Magnus like this.

"Of course it is. It affects you too."

"I guess I'm just stressed from worrying about him all the time. Worried he'll do something he shouldn't do."

"I think," said Magnus and moved forward, closer to Alec. "That you are a wonderful person for caring so much, and I'm convinced that Jace knows it."

He moved even closer and he was now standing only inches away from Alec. The feeling of closing the gap between them resurfaced and Alec's breath quickened. He found it hard to concentrate as he tried to come up with something to say, but before he did Magnus said: "You're vibrating."

Alec blinked and felt his cheeks flush. "Uh? What?"

"Your pocket."

"Oh!" Magnus was right. His left jeans pocket was vibrating, and it had been for a while. He'd thought it was something else. Alec awkwardly pulled his phone out from his pocket and flipped the screen open. _Isabelle._ "Sorry, it's my sister. It'll just be a minute."

Magnus took a step back. "Do not worry about it."

Alec smiled embarrassingly before leaving the kitchen. He went over to the large custom window covering almost the entire wall, revealing a remarkable view of the New York City skyline. He leaned against it and clicked the green button on his phone. "Hello?"

"Alec! Where are you? This is the third time I'm calling you!" Isabelle sounded annoyed. There were traffic noise and people talking in the background. She must be out.

"I'm out walking."

She let out a frustrated sound. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to," said Alec, and casted a glance toward the kitchen door. "Why are you so interested?"

"I was at a party but it sucked so I left, but I realized that I forgot my stupid mundane money at home so I can't get a cab. Can you come, it's just a 20 minutes away."

This was not good. What excuse could he make to get out of this? "Why can't Jace come?"

"Jace isn't answering his cell phone."

"Well then-" But Alec didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. A loud yell came from inside the kitchen, followed by a loud ringing noise.

"What the hell was that?" said Isabelle from the other side of the line. "Where are you?"

"Isabelle I can't talk right now. I'm sorry. Call Jace again." He hung up and stuck the phone into his pocket again. It took him only a second to get to the kitchen, which was filled with suffocating smoke. It stung in his eyes and he choked when he dried to suck in a breath.

"Magnus?" Alec called, causing him to start coughing.

He didn't see Magnus at first, but as the smoke started to fade he could see the silhouette of the tall warlock, blue sparks coming from his fingertips. It was clear to Alec that it was Magnus's magic that was making the smoke disappear, and also what stopped the now obvious fire alarm. When the smoke was completely vanished, Alec could see Magnus properly. "Damn it," said Magnus.

Alec strode toward him. "What happened? Are you okay?" He put a hand on Magnus's shoulder, and it felt stupid. Why would he need comfort from Alec?

But Magnus smiled. "I thought I'd gotten better at this."

"At what?"

"Cooking. You'd think I'd learn sometime during my existence."

After a startled moment, Alec looked down at the half open oven, and saw that the big steak that earlier made his stomach growl, was now dusty black and steaming.

He asked again: "What happened?"

"To be honest," said Magnus and straightened up, and Alec removed his hand from his shoulder, "I don't know."

"Well, can't you-"

"Fix it?" Magnus laughed. "I could, but it wouldn't be the same." He looked suddenly miserable. "I'm sorry Alec."

"Hey," Alec said and carefully took Magnus's hand in his. "It's okay. We'll order Chinese takeout instead. I know a great place that delivers. Let me just call them."

Magnus looked hesitant but nodded. "Okay. You do that and I'll clean up in here."

* * *

Magnus was in his bedroom, changing out of the glittery black t-shirt he'd worn. It had smelled like smoke and even though Alec had said that he didn't mind, Magnus had insisted on putting on something clean and _date-worthy._ Alec was putting away the porcelain plates, thinking that they were too fancy for Chinese takeout. He took one of the crystal glasses and examined it with an admiring eye. These must have cost a fortune, he thought.

"I need your help," he heard a voice say from behind him.

Alec turned around to see a shirtless Magnus standing in the bedroom doorway, holding two pieces of fabric. Without realizing, the crystal glass slid out of Alec's grip and fell to the floor. Alec jerked his hands up in shock but the crash never came. He casted a glance at Magnus and saw the blue sparks fading away.

"My reflexes are pretty good," he said and grinned. "Now, which one of these should I wear?" He held up two different t-shirts, one dark blue with a sparkly rainbow covering the front and another one that was black with small white hearts all over it. It was as if he was totally unaware that his upper body was exposed.

Alec struggled to get any words out. "Um… the- the one with the hearts."

"Brilliant," said Magnus and disappeared into his bedroom again.

Alec looked down at his feet, but no glass shatter was visible. He leaned against the table but before he managed to gather himself, Magnus was back, newly dressed. He'd changed pants too, into black jeans and he looked fairly normal.

"Much better."

Alec noticed now that Magnus was holding a blanket, and he went over to the living room couch to lay it out on the floor. When seeing the confused look on Alec's face he chuckled and said: "Eating Chinese takeout on the floor is a privilege Alexander. Don't tell me you've never done it."

"I haven't."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." At that, the doorbell rang. "Must be the food," said Magnus and walked over to the speaker. "Yes?"

"Chinese takeout!" someone shouted.

Magnus pressed a button and Alec could hear the familiar door opening noise and the voice calling, "Thanks!"

* * *

Magnus insisted on paying for the food, since he was the one who _destroyed_ their planned meal. Alec should have known that Magnus paying meant using magic and making the payment disappear.

"Do you ever pay for anything in the mundane world?" Alec couldn't help but asking when the delivery guy had left.

"Only when necessary," said Magnus with a pleased smile.

They settled down on the blanket on the floor and with a snap with his fingers, Magnus dimmed the light. "So," he said and picked up one of the boxes. "What delicious food did you order for us?"

"Orange chicken and egg noodles. I hope that's okay."

"I love orange," said Magnus and flashed a smile. He handed Alec one of the boxes and two chopsticks. When he did their fingers touched and Alec's skin tickled at the point of contact as if Magnus transmitted electricity through his skin. Their eyes met and it was as if the world stopped moving. Alec still didn't know what this effect that Magnus had on him meant. Maybe it was a sign that it was wrong, because his conscience and mental abilities degenerated when he was around Magnus. Or maybe it was something else. Something good. Alec was too inexperienced to know the answer to this. All he had was his instincts and from a lot of practice since he was little, they were quite good.

"What are you thinking about?" Magnus asked and tore Alec away from his thoughts.

"I um … nothing special," said Alec and picked in his food with the chopsticks.

Magnus twirled noodles around his chopstick. "You seemed deeply lost in them. Do tell."

"I'm just curious to what this is?"

The question seemed to have caught Magnus off guard. Things rarely did and Alec was surprised by his reaction. "Alexander," he said and paused for a moment before continuing. "This is exactly what _you_ want it to be."

"The thing is that I don't know what I want. It's all new to me."

It had began do darken more outside. It was quiet in the apartment, only the sound of the New York traffic. Magnus was quiet too and it didn't make Alec feel any better. He wasn't sure if he should say something else. If what he had said had been awfully wrong.

Magnus said: "I think we should just live in the moment and see where things go. All those unknown feelings you're having, try to ignore them. At least, don't think about them too much. I may have more experience than you, but this is new to me too."

It was like Magnus knew the exact right words to say. Magnus and Jace were alike like that. It was something Alec admired, him never knowing what to say.

* * *

Alec ate some more of the orange chicken while listening to Magnus, telling him about the werewolf Marcy they helped last week. "She has left New York. Sometimes becoming a werewolf results in you wanting to leave everything that's familiar to you behind and start a completely different life. I know of many."

"That's sad," said Alec, thinking about how Marcy and her girlfriend had embraced each other after the incident. How they'd kissed and told each other that everything was okay and that they would figure things out, together. "Did she leave her girlfriend too?"

"Unfortunately Luke didn't know that much. He just knew that a werewolf named Marcy had left New York after an accident. I didn't inform him that we were there."

"Oh," was all Alec said, waiting a moment before asking when Magnus had seen Luke.

"Couple of days ago I think," Magnus mumbled and looked down. That was not like him, Alec thought, even though he didn't know Magnus all that well yet.

"Why?"

"Just… downworlder business."

Alec didn't buy it. "Magnus. There is something you're not telling me."

Magnus set down the now empty box on the floor. "I didn't want to worry you but I guess it's only fair to tell you. He didn't exactly reach out to me to talk about Marcy and her adventures-"

"Then what?"

Magnus sighed and he suddenly looked tired. "There is a rogue werewolf in New York."

Alec had heard of that kind before, a werewolf who's not with a pack. Lone wolf, some people call them. They're usually gruesome and a danger to others, even other werewolves. They're not common in New York however because of the Praetor Lupus, a group of werewolves who help newly infected ones and also vampire fledglings.

"Is he new?" Alec asked, and leaned forward. He became more alert when talking about official business.

"It's actually a woman," said Magnus and looked around the apartment, as if checking if someone else was there, listening to them. "She's from here, but she's not new. Her name is Tabitha Ashford. She must be almost 60 years old now. Some people think she's a myth, a scary story to tell baby werewolves. But she's very much existent and known for being a murderer as merciless and ruthless as Death itself."

Alec's throat tightened. He'd seen almost every demon there is, but something about the tone in Magnus's voice and the description of this werewolf that send shivers down his spine that he'd never had before. "How do- how does Luke know she's in New York?"

"He received a message from her, saying she has returned. That was all."

"Can't it be someone messing with him and the pack?"

"No one would be that cruel."

Before Alec could say anything else, the buzzing of a phone interrupted him. Not his this time. "I'm sorry," said Magnus and pulled out a phone from his jeans pocket. Alec was surprised that he managed to fit it in those tight jeans. "I have to take this call, it won't be long. Let us drop the werewolf business for tonight. That's not what I want to talk about." Magnus leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and got up, thankfully not seeing Alec's face that had turned red.

Alec felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach. Maybe he shouldn't have asked so many questions. Maybe Magnus thought it was his way of avoiding talking about other things. It was just that his responsibility to the Shadow world had always been easier to talk about, rather than personal stuff, for Alec. It was familiar and in order, no feelings involved. Though he knew that this thing with Magnus- whatever it was- couldn't be dealt with without first of all dealing with your feelings. He decided he'd drop the werewolf subject for tonight, even though he wanted to know more. He wanted to be prepared. The thought of Magnus interloping with the wolf pack and their daring mission to find Tabitha Ashford made Alec worried. It was a strange feeling, but he would rather be hurt himself than for Magnus to get hurt.

* * *

Magnus was back in 5 minutes and he was holding two glasses in one hand and a wine bottle in the other. "Whether it's home cooked or not, a meal should always include a glass of high-quality wine."

Alec was 18 and he could legally drink in the state of New York, but he usually didn't. He especially wasn't familiar with wine so he only nodded along and smiled as Magnus told him about how he'd imported the wine privately from Italy.

They talked for a long time. Alec listened intensely on Magnus's stories and whenever Alec tried to make a joke, Magnus threw his head back and laughed. It was completely dark outside now, and only a few candles still burning in the apartment.

Alec was amazed by how easy it was to talk to Magnus. He was a good storyteller and listener. When Alec claimed that his stories weren't near as fabulous as Magnus's adventures, Magnus insisted that he was wrong and made Alec tell him about one of their demon missions.

"Me, Izzy and Jace had a call about some demon activity on the Lower East Side. It was our first year on the field but we were all excited, not scared at all. It wasn't until we saw the demon that I completely lost it. I froze, Izzy did too, and it was Jace who had to fight it. Of course he couldn't handle it by himself and it got him with its demon pox. We were lucky cause there was another Shadowhunter near us who heard everything and came to our rescue. I don't remember it that well, maybe because I've repressed it through the years."

Magnus took a sip of his second glass of wine. "I've always been secretly fascinated by the Nephilim and that you put your own life in danger everyday for the mundanes. They're lucky, and they're not even aware of it."

"Warlocks are not so bad either," said Alec, slightly smirking. "You do things for them too."

"I suppose that is correct."

* * *

The light began to flicker and Alec turned his head just in time to see the last candle burn out. It was now pitch black, not even the New York skyline illuminating any light.

"I can take care of this," said Magnus and before he did it Alec knew what he meant.

Alec always expected Magnus's magic to make some kind of sound, a mellow or lilting one, but the apartment was still quiet when Magnus snapped his fingers and the blue flame faintly lid up their surroundings. The light shone against Magnus's face, creating a shadow in the hollow beneath his cheekbone. Like this it was easier to see Magnus's facial angles and Alec found himself memorizing them. The faint dimple in his chin, the sharp jawline, his thin eyes-

"Your eyes," said Alec with astonishment. The warlocks eyes were in their full cat-form, yellow-green with vertical pupils. Alec had seen them before, but not this closely.

"Oh," said Magnus and looked down. "I'm sorry. My magic must have triggered them."

He made a gesture with his fingers and lifted his hand, but Alec stopped him by putting his own hand over Magnus's. "Don't."

Absently, Alec put down his wine glass, not moving his eyes from Magnus's. He lifted his hands to touch Magnus's temples and he could feel him tense up at the touch. Alec ignored this and ran his fingers down Magnus's face, around his neck and left them there. He didn't remember deciding to but he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Magnus's. At first Magnus was very still, but then he put his arms around Alec's waist and pulled him closer. Alec shifted and swung a leg over Magnus so that he was sitting on top of him. With his heartbeat in his throat he kissed Magnus again, this time with more force. Magnus sat up straighter and slipped his hands down Alec's spine and shivers followed them down to the small of his back. As they continued kissing, a heavy but warm feeling filled Alec's body, slowing his thoughts. He grabbed at Magnus's shoulder, gathering the fabric in his fist.

Magnus was a good kisser. He knew exactly what he was doing, exploring Alec's mouth while at the same time guiding Alec through it. It was a hot mixture of teeth, tongue and heavy breaths and Alec had no idea what he was doing. He tried to copy what Magnus was doing and so far it seemed to be working.

Something in Alec told him that he wanted more. This wasn't enough. Slowly he got up from how he was sitting, pulling Magnus with him. He stumbled over the blanket and pillows, accidently knocking over his wineglass. He stopped for a split second but Magnus mumbled against cheek to leave it, and so he did. He remembered why he'd gotten up and tumbled toward the bedroom, dragging Magnus with him.

Alec noted with interest that Magnus's bedroom was gigantic, and so was his bed, that they bonelessly collapsed onto. The taste of Magnus in his mouth was a pleasure, and he tasted of something sweet. He pushed aside the fabric of Magnus's hearted t-shirt to get to the bare golden skin underneath. He ran his fingers up Magnus's torso, feeling his naked chest, the hard shape of his abs and the bellybutton-free stomach. Alec kissed a careful line down Magnus's neck, starting from below his ear to the hollow at the base of his throat.

Magnus swung his leg over Alec and rolled on top of him. He bent his head down and Alec was distantly aware of him fastening his lips to Alec's neck, biting down. Alec gave a gasping whimper and pressed Magnus's body closer to his, wanting no more space between them. His thoughts no longer functional, he ran his hands over Magnus's back and pulled Magnus's t-shirt over his head. The interruption of their touching lips was too long and he desperately pressed his mouth against Magnus's again, while Magnus unbuttoned Alec's grey shirt.

With both upper bodies exposed, Alec could feel the heat from Magnus sipping through him. Magnus pulled away a little and kissed Alec's jaw. He continued down Alec's neck, kissed his chest, his stomach, his-

A jolt of electricity went through Alec and he was thrown back to reality. He didn't want Magnus to stop, but something made him say so anyway.

"Magnus," he said, and it came out more as a moan. "Wait."

Magnus rolled of Alec and settled next to him on the bed. They lay there quiet for a while, their heavy breaths mixing.

Alec propped himself on his side with his elbow, and Magnus did too. Magnus's hair was messy and his cat-eyes shone. Though you might mistake him as tired, Alec thought he'd never seen Magnus look so much awake. "Can I-" said Alec and laced his fingers with Magnus's. "Would it be okay if I stayed here tonight?"

"What about Jace and the others? Won't they know you're gone?"

"I'll deal with that later. Right now, I just want to stay here."

Magnus smiled and it lid up his entire face. "I'd like that too," he said and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Alec's cheek.

They stayed in Magnus's bed for the rest of the night, talking. Alec had been worried before. Worried about what this meant and how he would deal with it, but he didn't worry anymore. Everything was fine.

 **Lots of love! -s**


	2. The morning after

**Chapter 2, hope you like it!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Instagram: nephilimsherrie**

 **#neverenoughmalec**

* * *

The morning after

Alec woke to the warm light beams sipping through the curtains, making his eyes sting when he opened them. Magnus was gone, the sheets lying in a twirl on the bed. Alec looked around the room. It was dim lid and the air seemed to be magically floating. His head was faintly throbbing but his body felt more awake than ever. He thought about last light, lying in bed 'til late talking with Magnus, laughing like he hadn't in a long time, falling asleep on Magnus's chest, wrapped in his arms. He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about over there?"

Alec looked up and saw Magnus standing in the doorway. He wore a blue silk robe and glittery slippers. His hair was messy and he hadn't yet put on any makeup, which made him look younger. He was holding Chairman Meow in his arms, and the cat looked pleased, purring as Magnus scratched his belly.

"Nothing," said Alec, blushing a little. "Everything."

Magnus dropped Chairman Meow on the floor who carelessly and delicately wandered out of the room. "I've made breakfast," said Magnus and walked across the room and leaned against the bed.

Alec scooted to the edge and wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist. "I'm starving."

Magnus leaned closer and touched his lips to Alec's. "Good, cause this time I did manage to not burn the food."

Alex laughed and pulled Magnus down on top of him, fastening his mouth to Magnus's. They lay there for a few moment kissing, and kissing Magnus was like breathing fresh air on the highest mountain, satisfying and pleasant. Alec hadn't ever kissed someone else, but he didn't think someone could be better than Magnus.

Magnus propped himself on his elbows, looking down on Alec. "Breakfast?"

"Yes please."

* * *

The amount of food Magnus had managed to make surprised Alec. There were eggs, toast, several kinds of fruit, pancakes, waffles, smoothies and other things he even didn't know the names of. "Wow," he said and picked up a muffin from the counter. "How long have you been up?"

Magnus smiled. "I may not have made everything myself, but most of it. Some mornings I'm an early riser. Worse than vampires!"

Alec laughed and took a bite of the muffin. Blueberry. "So it didn't have anything to do with me?"

"Perhaps a little," said Magnus playfully and gestured towards the massive sea of food. "Please, have some."

Alec helped himself to almost everything. At the institute he wasn't usually spoiled with good meals, especially when his sister took the liberty to cook for them. Unwillingly Alec thought of one time when she'd made a chicken soup and when she'd handed him the bowl he could see remaining feathers. He'd almost been sick and had run out of the kitchen. He pushed the image away and took another bite of the very delicious pancakes. "This is amazing."

Magnus looked pleased. "I suppose breakfast is more of my specialty."

"I'm sure you can cook a good meal too," said Alec. "Yesterday was just- bad luck."

Magnus shrugged agreeing and took a sip of his caramel coffee, which Alec thought was delicious, drinking from his own steamy cup. "About yesterday," said Magnus. "Are you gonna call the Institute? At least Jace or Isabelle?"

Alec caught himself enjoying being here with Magnus so much that he'd completely forgot about letting anyone know where he was. But, no one had called him. Or had they? "Where is my phone?"

Magnus said: "I don't know. When did you have it last?"

Alec thought back on yesterday. He'd been in the kitchen with Magnus when his phone has buzzed. Isabelle had called about getting a ride or something, but he'd turned her down. "I put it in my jeans pocket." He looked down at himself and realized that he wasn't wearing his jeans, only his boxers. Only realizing this now, he blushed and stuttered as he said: "Um, where- where are my pants?"

With a laugh Magnus pointed towards the bedroom. "I believe they're on my bedroom floor."

"Right," said Alec embarrassed and padded out of the kitchen. He found his pants, as Magnus had said, on the floor by the bed. The phone was still in his pocket. His shoulders tensed as he flicked it open. _3 missed calls from Jace, 11 missed calls from Isabelle, and 1 missed call from Mother._ He supposed he shouldn't be that surprised. He did leave without saying where he was going, except to Jace but that had been a lie, and then he hadn't come home. Not wanting to ruin his morning with Magnus he sent a quick text to Jace saying he was fine and that he'd come home later, explaining then. Until then he'd have to come up with a lie, a good one, explaining what he could have been doing all night. Maybe Magnus had a good idea.

He pulled on his jeans and zipped them up, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He went back into the kitchen, only to find it empty. "Magnus?"

Magnus appeared in another door at the other end of the kitchen. He was dressed differently, in proper clothes, a purple striped shirt under a dark blazer, and neat well-fitted black pants. His makeup and hair was also magically done. He was holding his own phone to his ear, saying in a low voice: "I will be there soon."

A wave of disappointment came over Alec. Of course Magnus had better things to do than to sit around with him all morning. Magnus said: "Alec, I'm so sorry, I just received an urgent business call. I have to leave."

Alec shook his head. "No, that's fine. I um- I have to go back to the Institute right away anyway," Alec lied. "Jace texted saying he needed me there now."

"Oh," said Magnus and Alec thought he looked a little disappointed, but what did he have to be disappointed about? He was the one rushing off. "Still, I'm sorry."

"Do you mind me asking," said Alec, trying to hide his curiousness. "What was the call about?"

"You know that rouge werewolf I told you about, Tabitha Ashford. Apparently she showed up at Jade Wolf, saying she was planning an attack, threatening the pack."

"An attack? Where?" said Alec.

"She hadn't said where. I'm guessing she's playing some sort of bizarre game. Rouge werewolf's often do when they're bored."

"But why-"

Magnus held up a hand. "Alec, I'm sorry, I can't talk to you about this."

Alec was taken back. "Why?"

Magnus looked at him with sad eyes. Alec didn't understand why. Why couldn't Magnus just tell him? He was a Shadowhunter. He'd handled demons worse than any rouge werewolf out there. "I just can't." He shrugged on a coat he was holding that reached down to his knees. "Please, help yourself to anything if you choose to stay a while before you go home." He walked over to Alec and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'll call you later."

Alec felt suddenly upset and almost angry. He didn't want to be left behind like some child who didn't know the first thing about danger. But he only said: "Okay."

Magnus left.

* * *

The kitchen counter was still covered with all the food, but Alec had lost his apatite. It felt very wrong to be here, and he stood awkwardly still, not knowing what to do. Should he leave everything out on the counter and just go home, or should he put it all away. He decided not to and went back into Magnus's bedroom. The sheets were still lying I knot on the bed, in a nest of pillows and blankets. It had been cold in the room last night and instead of using his magic or Alec a warming rune, Magnus had gotten multiple blankets from a cabinet and they'd wrapped themselves in them. Alec smiled at the memory.

He gathered his things and was about to leave the apartment, when something stopped him at the door; a feeling of concern. He knew that Magnus was The High Warlock of Brooklyn and that he could take perfectly care of himself, but still, Alec didn't feel right to just let Magnus go alone. Before even deciding to, he was on his way down the stairs in a hurry.

Just as he got out of the building, Alec could just see Magnus passing a corner further down the road. He began walking and when he reached the corner he saw a Magnus getting into a car, a black SUV. Alec waved at a cab coming down the street and it stopped where he stood. He hurried inside and said: "Can you follow that SUV?" The cabbie gave him a strange look but pushed the pedal down and drove. Alec sank back into the seat and wondered that on earth he was doing.

* * *

Alec already knew that they'd end up at Jade Wolf so when they got closer he told the cabbie to stop where they were. He threw him a 20 and went out on the sidewalk. The wind was brisk and strong and Alec pulled his jacket closer around him. There weren't much people around, just a man walking away further down the street and on the other side a mother with her daughter. The little girl held a red balloon that stood out among the gray pavements and brown buildings. She looked at Alec with a fascinated eye and said something to her mother. The woman caught a glance of Alec and hurried down the street and disappeared around the corner. Alec didn't know what to think.

He began walking towards the Jade Wolf, careful not to get too close. He hadn't decided to, but he wasn't trying to catch up with Magnus, he was following him. He could hear the roar of a ship on Hudson River and construction work being done from a far. New York was a loud city and Alec was used to that these days, having moved from Idris, a place so quiet you'd sometimes think it was deserted.

He was close to the Jade Wolf now; it was just around the next corner. He stopped abruptly when he heard two familiar voices, Luke and Magnus's. Alec tried to strain his ears to hear exactly what they were saying, but it was no point. The wind was too strong and they were simply too far away. He leaned against the brick wall, trying to figure out his next move, but before he even began, Magnus came around the corner. He was looking down at his hands, and Alec thought it looked like he was speaking to them.

Magnus looked up and stopped abruptly just a few feet from Alec. "Alec, what are you- did you follow me here?"

Alec saw no point in lying. "Yeah, I did."

Magnus didn't look surprised, just slightly frustrated. "I can't-"

"I know," said Alec and took a step forward. "I know you can't talk about it. But you know what, I don't care. I'm a Shadowhunter, not an inexperienced teenager. Whatever it is that is going on here, I can handle it." _I want to help you,_ Alec wanted to say, but he didn't.

"Can't you just trust me?" said Magnus and reached for Alec.

Alec jerked away and words seemed to explode out of him. "You're not making it easy Magnus! We just spent the night together in a way I've never done before with anyone. I opened up to you and then you get all secretive at me the next day. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Magnus stared at him. He seemed to be struggling with words, which was ironic cause Magnus always had something to say or an opinion to share. Finally he said, in a calm but firm voice: "I'm sorry. Trust me, I am but-"

"That's just it," said Alec and took a step back. "I don't trust you." He turned around and walked away from Magnus and he had to keep himself from running. Alec wanted nothing than to be as far away from here as possible.

* * *

Clouds had covered the New York sky, hiding the sun from warming the city. The air was icier and Alec longed for a warm cup of something strong. He kicked away the crispy leaves as he walked up the stairs to the institute. He pushed the doors open and stepped inside. It was dark and quiet in the hallway leading to the elevator, which he took upstairs. Alec realized then that he hadn't yet come up with a lie about where he'd been all night, and a wave of panic came over him. What could he say? That he stayed at a hotel? No, he would never do that. Plus, what would have been the reason for that? _Damn it_ he thought. This was bad, really bad.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Alec peeked out in the corridor but it was empty. Without discarding his jacket and shoes, he quickly but quietly walked towards his room. Maybe he could make it there without being seen, and he could say that he'd been there all night and that he just came home really late. He finally got to his door and reached for the handle.

"You look like you're on a walk of shame."

Alec didn't want to, but he turned and looked at his sister. Isabelle was peering out of her doorway, her hair hanging down over her shoulders in loose curls. She had a long white dressing gown and sleepy eyes that were smudged with black.

"I'm not," said Alec. "You look like crap though. Late night?"

Isabelle stepped out in the corridor. "Well I had to walk home since neither of you and Jace could come get me. Guess if mom's mad?"

"I'm sorry. I know I'm suppose to be there for you for those kinds of things but-"

"Yes, but! Where the hell were you all night? Please don't tell me you've joined some weird vampire worshipping gang that hangs out all night in the suburbs."

"You really think _I_ would do that?" said Alec, desperately trying to avoid answering the question.

"Then were where you?"

Alec sighed. He was the worst liar there ever was. "I- I stayed at Magnus Bane's apartment."

Isabelle's eyes widened. "You what?"

"Like I said-"

"Oh my god. What were you doing there?"

Alec let out a frustrated noise. "I'm not discussing that with you." He pushed the door open to his bedroom and walked inside. Isabelle was right behind him.

"Alec, I'm sorry." She sat down on one of his chairs. "You can tell me."

Alec didn't say anything. He took of his jacket and threw it on the bed, and sat down.

Isabelle tried again. "I know he likes you. Magnus I mean."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Oh I am. It was so obvious." Isabelle looked at her brother with fascinating eyes. "You had a date didn't you?"

Alec got up from where he was sitting and went over to his closet, rooting around for nothing. "Maybe. Look I don't know. All I know is that he's acting really weird, he won't talk to me about it and he just might not _like me,_ like me, as you put it."

Isabelle grinned faintly. "You can't just presume that Alec. You have to talk to him."

Alec appreciated that Isabelle wasn't acting like he'd just told her that he'd spent the night at Magnus Bane's apartment, which he in fact had. Isabelle had always known he was gay and so she still treated him like she always did; teasingly and bossily. "Well he won't talk to me."

"Boyfriends," said Isabelle and rolled her eyes. "Always so complicated."

"We're not, _boyfriends._ I don't even know what we are."

Isabelle stood up. "Well, the only way to find out is to ask him."

"But we've only been on a date twice."

"So? You can still be boyfriends." She shrugged and walked over to the doorway. "Max is in his room, mom and dad are attending some meeting somewhere and Jace is out with Clary all day. We probably won't see _him_ until after dinner." She waved her hand and disappeared in the doorway.

Alec felt relived that Jace wasn't here. He couldn't handle him knowing about Magnus. That was an entirely different matter.

He lay down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Maybe Isabelle was right and he should just try and talk to Magnus. The problem was that he never knew what to say, and he never had been. Jace had always done the talking, in any situation, but this was something Jace couldn't help him with. He'd have to this on his own.

Alec reached for his phone in his pocket and scrolled through his contacts. Just before he pressed green, Isabelle was back in his room. Alec was surprised by how fast she'd gotten dressed, black jeans, high boots and a red cotton sweater. Her breath was quick and her eyes were alarmed. "We have a problem."

 **Lots of love! -s**


	3. We have a problem

**Happy reading!**

 **Instagram: nephilimsherrie**

 **#neverenoughmalec**

* * *

We have a problem

Alec looked at his sister. "What do you mean _'We have a problem'?_ Is Max okay?"

Isabelle closed the door and shoved one of the wooden chairs underneath the handle. "I don't know of Max is okay." She put her head in her hands and started pacing back and forth, like she always did when she was thinking. "There's someone in the Institute and I think it's a werewolf. I saw it in the other end of the hallway, its tale disappearing around the corner." She looked desperately at her brother. "Alec, why would there be a werewolf here?"

Something tickled in the back of Alec's mind. ' _You know that rouge werewolf I told you about, Tabitha Ashford. Apparently she showed up at Jade Wolf, saying she was planning an attack, threatening the pack.'_

A jolt of ice went through Alec and he told himself to stay calm. As a leader, he had to stay calm. He wanted to explain what Magnus had said to Isabelle, but words wouldn't come. He only managed to say: "It's Tabitha Ashford."

" _Tabitha Ashford?_ " Isabelle repeated. "Alec, is she even real?"

"She is. Magnus told me." Alec stood up. "She showed up at the Jade Wolf, threating an attack and that she would take back New York as hers."

"I don't understand what-"

But Alec didn't find out what Isabelle didn't understand. There was a big crash followed by several others. Alec couldn't explain it. The loudness of a demon sounded nothing like that. There was something else, something more… animal?

Isabelle sprang for the door but Alec was faster. "No Isabelle!"

"Max," she cried. "Alec we have to get to him."

Alec hated having to be the reasonable one. Of course they had to get Max. "I know, but we need a plan. Werewolves are fierce, and especially rouge ones. She's more dangerous thank you'd think. We need weapons."

"I don't have my-"

"Take one of my seraph blades." Alec marched to his weapons cabinet and took out his bow and a seraph blade. He handed Isabelle the blade and hung his quiver over his shoulder. "Now, we don't know where she is. I think we have to split up. You'll go to Max's room and stay there, and I'll try to find Tabitha."

"Alec we need to call for help."

"You will do that when you're safe in Max's room. Do you understand?"

Isabelle had always been tough, in any situation. She never showed her vulnerability, always kept a brave face, but now, Alec could see the fear in her eyes. Images of his little brother smiling and laughing flashed in front of his eyes. He blinked them away and took Isabelle's hand. "Iz, he's okay. We'll be okay."

Isabelle nodded. "Let's go."

They released each other's hands and Alec went to open his door. He removed the chair and pushed down the door handle. He peaked out of his room as slowly as he possibly could. The hallway was empty, but one of the floor vases had tipped over and lay in small pieces on the floor. Max's room was further down the hallway past Isabelle's and Alec pointed in that direction, gesturing her to move towards it. She did, and he looked after her, memorizing the way she moved. It was a habit he'd grown for the past 10 years, in case something would happen to her. _No,_ he told himself. _She and Max will both be okay._ With his bow ready in hands, pointing to where he was going, he began creeping down the other way. His heartbeat slammed against his ribcage as he turned the corner. Another vase was smashed on to the floor; this one had had water in it. He tried to avoid it as much as possible, careful not to slip.

He continued down the hallway and came to the library doors. Surely Tabitha wouldn't have gone in here. Alec tried to think. What was she doing here? What did she want? Magnus had said she was planning an attack, but an attack by herself? And why at the institute? It didn't make any sense. If only Magnus would have told him-

A low growl came from behind Alec and he froze. He knew he had to, so he turned around and fired his arrow. He drew another one, but the hallway was empty. His fired arrow was fastened into the wall and he could see nothing else. No sign of a werewolf. But he could have sworn he heard a growl.

There was a scream and Alec knew without hesitation whose it was. _Isabelle._ He didn't take second to think before he ran. Ran towards his brother and sister. The images were back and he tried to shake them away.

Alec reached Max's room within seconds. He didn't know that he would see. He didn't want to know either, but there was no way not too. He jerked the door open and he saw her right away; a gray crouched animal-like body with a fuzzy tail and green bright eyes. She was hovering over another body, this one definitely human. His sister was screaming, he could see it on her face, but he couldn't hear her. He drew another arrow from his quiver and fired it. He didn't need to aim, that was in his blood since always. The arrow struck the wolf in the side and she was thrown of Isabelle.

Alec thought she'd stay there but it was like the arrow had disappeared. Tabitha sprung towards Alec and he fired another arrow, but it went into the floor. He knew what would happen next and he desperately looked around for a weapon. _Anything can be a weapon._ But the blow never came. Tabitha was gone.

Alec didn't have time to feel relief. He ran to his sister, who still lay on the floor, and crouched at her side. "Max," she whimpered. "I told him to hide."

There was a noise from inside the closet. Alec could tell it wasn't with much force, and for a moment he thought Max was hurt. He left Isabelle's side and went to open the closet. Max was curled up in the corner, his arms around his legs and head buried in his knees. "Max," said Alec and reached out to put a hand on his brother's hands.

Max looked up. His eyes were filled with tears and terror. Alec's heart stung and he opened his arms. Max threw himself in them and sobbed against Alec's shoulder. He was so small, Alec thought, so young. He carried Max over to their sister.

Alec hadn't realized but Isabelle's red sweater was torn and stained with a darker red color at her lower rib cage. _Blood._ Alec let Max go and leaned over Isabelle. "Iz, you're hurt."

"Yes, I know that," said Isabelle annoyingly. Her voice was weaker though, and it scared Alec. "She managed to bite me."

The amount of blood was violently increasing and Alec asked Max to hand him something he could use to stop it. He was handed a blanket with action figures on it, and Alec recognized it instantly. He knew it was Max's favorite cause he always took it with him.

"It will help her," said Max. His eyes were dry now and he looked determined, brave. He would grow up to be an amazing Shadowhunter, Alec thought. "Thank you Max."

Alec pressed the blanket to Isabelle's wound, and she whimpered. "I'm sorry Iz," said Alec. "I know it hurts. We'll get you to the infirmary."

The door to Max's room was thrown open. Alec stood up quickly and stepped in front of his siblings. The seraph blade Isabelle had gotten was ready in his hands.

He lowered it when he saw who it was. Jace stepped inside the room, followed by Clary. They both had concerned looks on their faces. Their eyes shifted from Alec to Max, and then Isabelle. "What happened?" said Jace and came forward.

Clary went over to Max and embraced him. He hugged her back, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Werewolf attack," said Alec. "Tabitha Ashford."

Jace looked at his brother. "I always knew she was real!"

"Duh!" said Isabelle weakly and pointed at her stomach.

"We need to get her to the infirmary," said Jace.

Alec nodded and together they helped their sister up, but her legs gave out and she almost fell to the ground again, if they both hadn't been there to catch her. Jace put his arms under her legs and shoulders and swept her of the floor. "I got her. Let's go," he said to Alec and carried Isabelle out of the room.

Before following them, Alec looked back at Max and Clary. Max was still in Clary's arms, his head resting on her chest and his eyes closed. Clary was typing on her phone with one hand, and gently caressing Max's arm with the other. He found himself being glad that Clary was there, for the first time, and he appreciated her.

She looked up at him. "Go, I'll stay with him."

Alec nodded and went out of the room. Max was okay and safe. Now he only hoped the same went for his sister.

* * *

The time seemed to be passing extremely slowly. Since Hodge wasn't there anymore, they had needed to call the Clave. It had taken them almost 30 minutes to get there, and Isabelle had been screaming and crying because of the pain. When they'd finally got there, they had forced Jace and Alec out of the room to wait outside. They'd tried to object but there had been no use. Jace had gone to check up on Max and Clary, so Alec was sitting outside the infirmary by himself, waiting to be let inside. They hadn't said anything yet and Alec thought he'd go crazy sitting here.

He sat with his head in his hands, going over what had happened for maybe the 15th time. He shouldn't have let Isabelle go. They should have both gone to Max's room, locked themselves in and called for the Clave. If only he would have been smarter, maybe Isabelle would be fine. If only-

"You can't punish yourself," a voice said.

Alec looked up and saw Magnus standing only a few feet away. He hadn't even noticed him approaching, let alone coming to the Institute. He looked the same he had earlier today, when Alec had left him at Jade Wolf. Only now he had a different expression on his face.

"Magnus," he said and straightened. "Why are you here?"

Magnus took a seat next to him on the bench. "Clary called me. She and Jace told me what happened."

"Isabelle-"

"I know. She was bitten." Magnus turned and put his hand over Alec's. "I'm sorry."

Alec removed his hands from under Magnus's. "You should have told me more. Did you know the attack she was planning would be here?"

Magnus looked taken back. "Of course I didn't! Alexander, I would have told you if I did. Do you think I liked not being able to tell you everything that was going on?"

"Then why didn't you? Why didn't you just-"

"Because it wasn't safe!" Magnus snapped. "Don't you understand? If I would have told you everything, you'd be in danger too."

"What do you mean _too?_ Are you in danger?"

"Tabitha is smart. She makes sure only the people she wants to know, knows that she's in New York. A Shadowhunter is more than not likely to be on that list." Magnus turned away from Alec and stared into the space in front of him. "I did tell you, and that was a mistake." Alec was beginning to understand now. "Alexander, she came her because you knew she was back. She came here for _you._ "

"But why Isabelle then?"

"Rouge werewolves don't show mercy. They kill."

"Well if you knew it was dangerous, you should have told me everything. I would have been prepared, and Isabelle wouldn't be in the infirmary right now!" Alec's voice was raised and he stood up. He couldn't bear seeing the look on Magnus's face. "You should leave," he said and his voice cracked bur he didn't have the energy to care.

Magnus stood up too. "They might need my help. Werewolf bites can be life-threatening."

Before Alec could answer him, the door to the infirmary opened behind him. A short lady dressed in black stuck out her head. She looked from Alec to Magnus and raised her eyebrows. Alec thought for a second that she would say something inappropriate. "You can come inside and see your sister now Alexander." Then she disappeared in the doorway again.

A rush of relief came over Alec. His sister was okay too. He remembered Magnus and said: "I think maybe you should leave."

But there was no answer. He turned and saw nothing but an empty hallway. Magnus was magically gone. Alec sighed and went into the infirmary.

* * *

Isabelle was lying still in her bed, her eyes closed. She was dressed in a white hospital shirt that made her look paler than she probably was. Her hair was drawn back from her face and it made her look peaceful. Her hands were clutched together, resting on her stomach. Alec thought she looked like a sleeping beauty.

He stood next to her bed and placed his hand on forehead. She was cold too. He fought the urge to wrap her in a dozen more hospital blankets.

"I'm fine," said Isabelle without opening her eyes.

"Are you sure? You're not cold?"

"I'm alright." She opened her eyes and looked at her brother. Alec thought they would look vulnerable, but he should know my now that Isabelle's eyes rarely did. Not for the sake of herself anyway. "Is Max okay?"

Alec nodded. "He's with Jace and Clary."

"Good. I can't believe they showed up. I thought they'd be gone the entire day."

"Apparently not." Alec sat down on the side of the bed and looked down at his sister. "Isabelle, I'm sorry."

"Alec don't-"

"No. It's my fault. I should have stayed with you. It's my job to protect you."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this." Isabelle searched for Alec's eyes, but he wouldn't look into hers. He was too ashamed. "Or Magnus."

At that Alec looked at his sister. "Magnus?"

"I heard you outside. I heard you yell at him. And," she held up her hand to prevent Alec from saying anything. "I heard everything you said too. It's not Magnus's fault I'm laying here right now. It's my own, for not being able to protect myself."

"But if he would have told me-"

"Alec, you need to stop making excuses. Call him. Go talk to him. He deserves that, and so do you."

Alec knew that Isabelle was probably right, but they way he'd acted, would Magnus even want to talk to him? "It's too late now. I'll call him tomorrow. Plus," Alec leaned forward and planted a kiss on Isabelle's forehead. "You need to rest, and I'm not leaving your side."

"You can sleep in your bed Alec. I'm fine here."

"Well I'm staying."

Isabelle sat up straighter. "Okay, then why don't tell me about you and Magnus?"

Alec stood up. "You know, on second thought, I'm pretty beat. I think I'm gonna go sleep in my room after all."

Isabelle grinned. "I thought so. Good night big brother."

"Night sis."

Alec went out of the room and headed toward his bedroom. It was true he was exhausted. Not just mentally, but physically too. His legs were weak and only getting to his bed was demanding. He looked inside Max's room before going to his own. Clary was gone, but Jace was still there. He lay in Max's bed with Max in his arms. They both had their eyes closed and their slow breaths indicated that they were asleep.

Alec closed the door and went to his room. His parents had come just as they'd gotten Isabelle to the infirmary. They hadn't spoken much, and since they could be in the room with Isabelle, they had gone earlier. Maryse had wanted to stay, but Robert had convinced her that they needed to go back to the meeting. _We'll make sure someone stays behind_ _with them_ he'd said.

Alec pushed the door open to his bedroom. He brushed his teeth and undressed quickly before he crawled into bed. When he closed his eyes, unexpected images came to his mind. Or were they really unexpected? A pair of glowing cat eyes watching him, a smile as bright as the sun and smooth hands caressing his arms.

Unconsciously, Alec reached out and laid his arm across the other side of the bed. It felt empty, and Alec felt alone. He missed Magnus. Alec was almost scared of the impact Magnus had on him, especially after only two dates. It couldn't be normal. But then again, what would he know about it?

Still, the thought of calling Magnus itched at the back of his mind. He couldn't shake the feeling that if he didn't call Magnus now, he never would. Blindly he searched for his phone on the nightstand. He found it and flicked it open.

One, two, three, four signals- _The High Warlock of Brooklyn is for the moment occupied and can not take your call. If you must, leave a message after the-_

There was a beep and Alec began stuttering since he hadn't at all planned what to say. "Um- Magnus, it's me- it's Alec. I'm sorry to call so late; I just needed to talk to you. I want to talk to you. Please call me back when you can. I- I'll see you." He clicked off.

 **Lots of love! -s**


	4. I'm sorry

**Happy reading!**

 **Instagram: nephilimsherrie**

 **#neverenoughmalec**

* * *

I'm sorry

Getting out of bed this morning was easier than Alec would have thought. He didn't want to look at the time, but it was for sure before dawn. Alec and Isabelle have been trained from a young age to wake up early in the morning, and Alec knew that habit would never go away.

The sun was indeed still down as he went over to his bedroom window. On the street outside he saw a cab and a couple of people. There was always someone on the streets of New York, at any hour of the day.

Alec put on a pair of sweatpants and a well-worn t-shirt and headed for the kitchen. He hadn't managed to eat something yesterday and his stomach was screaming for food. The institute was deadly quiet as it usually was. There was absolute no sound, not even the traffic outside could break through the institute's isolated walls.

There was some sort of distinct smell left in the kitchen from yesterday or the day before. Alec made himself a toasted sandwich and went to the library. Maybe he could read something and possibly fall asleep again.

As he was walking toward the library, he heard a noise from inside Jace's bedroom. That didn't make sense since Jace had slept in Max's room. Alec thought that maybe he'd just imagined it, but thought it was worth checking. He didn't feel like taking any risks after yesterday's events. Just as he reached for the handle, the door opened and Jace stood there. His eyes were puffy and his posture was slightly sagging.

"Alec?" he said and rubbed his eyes. It reminded Alec of Jace as ten years old, always rubbing his eyes in the morning. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't fall back asleep."

"Same here."

"I need something to eat," said Jace and closed the door behind me. "Join me in kitchen?"

Alec remembered a certain warlock saying that to him two days ago. He repressed the memory and nodded "Sure."

Jace was making himself a sandwich while telling Alec about Max and what he'd said the night before. "He was pretty shaken," said Jace as he poured some milk into a glass. "He said he'd hidden in the closet the entire time, but had seen the wolf through a small peephole. He didn't say much about how he'd felt."  
"I can understand why," said Alec and looked down at his hands. There was still some blood under one of his fingernails, and he gently scratched it away. "He was really brave though."

"He's a courageous kid," said Jace and sat down on the chair opposite Alec. "So," he said. "Do you have any plans for today?"

Yes. Alec was going to wait for Magnus to call the entire day. Those were his plans. "Not really, no. You?"

"I'm meeting Clary for training in the park."

"The park? Why not the training room?"

"You need to take advantage of the nature for as long as you can. It's getting colder everyday."

Alec rolled his eyes at his parabatai. "I suppose you're right."

"Aren't you going to see Magnus?"

Alec's head jerked up. "What? Why would I do that?"

"You tell me." Jace waited for an answer, but Alec couldn't get any words out. What was Jace talking about? He couldn't possibly know about him and Magnus could he?

Jace said impatiently: "Isabelle told me about you too, but frankly, I kind of already knew. I'm not stupid Alec."

"I'm not- I don't know what to tell you."

"You could start with why you've lied to me about it? It's not like I care."

Alec thought he'd hidden it so well from Jace, but apparently not. "I didn't lie to you. I just wasn't sure what to say. I'm still not."

"Well," said Jace and took a bite of his sandwich. "Whenever you do know, I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Alec smiled. His appreciation for his brother and sister was definite. Neither of them had made a big deal out of Alec seeing Magnus, nor did they observe it as something abnormal. Alec had convinced himself to believe that, and it helped that they did to.

* * *

The day went by slowly. Jace had gone with Clary to the park early and Isabelle was still in the infirmary. Maryse and Robert had come home in the middle of the night and Alec hadn't seen them until after breakfast. Apparently the search for Valentine would continue in Idris and they would have to travel there later today. They would bring Max with them, but had asked Alec, Isabelle and Jace to stay in New York. Jace had wanted to come with them, but they hadn't let him.

Alec was in his bedroom, sorting through his stack of books. He was waiting for Magnus to call him. It was almost dinnertime and yet, he hadn't called. Alec had cursed at himself. This was his fault. He'd been so angry that he'd blamed Magnus for everything, but like Isabelle said, it wasn't his fault. Magnus couldn't have stopped Tabitha from coming the institute, especially since he didn't even know. By the angel, Alec had been so stupid.

The phone rang. Alec jumped and snatched his phone from his desk, but it wasn't ringing. The sound was echoing through the walls and Alec recognized it as the institute's phone they kept in the library.

Alec got to his feet hastily and went quickly to the library. He seized the phone in his hands. "Hello, this is Alec Lightwood."

"Alec," said the voice on the other end and it was breathing heavily.

Alec recognized it, but couldn't figure out who it was. "Who is this?"

"It's Luke Garroway."

Clary's werewolf friend, Alec thought. "Oh, I'm sorry. Hi Luke. How are you?"

"I've been better," said Luke breathlessly. "I think Magnus told you about her, Tabitha Ashford, she came here this morning, to the Jade Wolf. She challenged me for the pack leader position but I won. I killed her. I need you to contact the Clave and make sure they get here."

Alec felt a wave of relief. They were safe from the werewolf now. "I'm sorry to hear that Luke, and of course, I'll send someone there."

"Thank you," Luke hesitated for a second before he continued. "There is something else you should know."

"What?"

"Magnus was here." Alec's relief vanished as quickly as it came. "He tried to step in, help me with his magic. He did, but he got hurt too, pretty badly."

Panic began to rise in Alec's throat. He said as calmly as he could: "Is he okay? Is he there?"

"Warlocks heal like us, but he couldn't use his own magic to quicken it. He managed to call a friend, a female warlock, and she came to get him. They went through a portal to his apartment I think."

Alec wasn't sure why Luke would consider telling him this, but maybe he shouldn't be surprised. It seemed like everyone knew about the secret he'd tried to hide. "Thank you Luke," he said. "I'll send someone." He clicked off, dropped the phone and was out of the room before it landed on the sofa.

* * *

Traffic was incredibly slow this time of the day, so Alec put on a heightened speed and invincibility rune and made his way to Magnus's apartment.

When Alec finally arrived to the building, he was breathless and panting heavily. His warm breath was like a cloud intruding on the cold air. Summer was over. Just as he pushed the door open, a woman was coming out from the stairwell door. She held up the door for Alec and smiled.

Alec smiled back and said: "Thank you."

Before the door closed behind him he realized something and looked back at the lady. He had been too distracted to notice it right away, but under the lady's pale white hair she had dark blue skin. _He managed to call a friend, a female warlock, and she came to get him,_ Luke had said. Every warlock had a different warlock mark. Magnus's was his cat eyes. Others had horns, animal-like body parts, or an unusual skin color… Before Alec could say anything, she was gone. He let the door shut close behind him and went up the rickety stairs, taking two steps at a time.

The door to Magnus's loft was closed, but Alec didn't bother knocking. He opened it and called Magnus's name. There was a vague answer from inside the bedroom, which Alec hurried to.

Magnus lay in his bed under a pile of blankets. His head was resting on a big pillow underneath his neck and back, his eyes half opened. "Alexander? What are you doing here?"

Alec stood frozen in the door opening. "I- Luke told me what happened."

Magnus nodded and pushed himself into a sitting position. "I suppose you'll address this as karma?"

"No." Alec strode over to the bed. "I was wrong. It wasn't your fault, any of it."

Magnus looked at Alec with bewildered cat eyes. "I thought-"

"I know," Alec said and sat down on the side of the bed. "I was stupid. I was so scared for Isabelle. She's my little sister and I'm supposed to protect her. I made a judgment call, but it was the wrong one and she got hurt. By the angel, I don't know what I would have done if she wouldn't have been okay." He looked down at his hands. "And when- when I heard what have happened to you, I had the same feeling. That if you wouldn't have been okay, I would have-." He broke of and looked at Magnus, who were watching him silently. "I'm not sure what _this_ is, but I know that I don't want to loose it, I don't want to loose you."

There was a moment of silence before Magnus spoke. "Come here," he said and tugged at Alec's sleeve. Alec absently kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the bed and settled next to Magnus. Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulders and pulled him closer.

Alec whispered softly: "What happened? At the Jade Wolf."

Magnus ran his fingers trough Alec's hair. "I went there to meet Luke, to tell him about her attack at the Institute. Just 10 minutes after I got there she showed up, in her human form. She wasn't showing any physical threat, but she challenged Luke into a duel. If a pack leader is challenged, they never say no. It's an unwritten rule. Their fight lasted long, too long, and so I tried to step in with my magic. I did but right before Luke killed her, she managed to bite me. It all happened very fast and I can't remember it all that well." Alec looked up at Magnus. His gaze was fixed in front of him. "To be completely honest, I don't remember much in between the fight and now."

"Who was that woman?" Alec said. "She was just leaving when I came."

"That was Catarina Loss. She's an old friend, very old."

"Is she a warlock too?"

Magnus nodded. "She is yes. She has a great talent with healing others and so she works at a mundane hospital."

"And she healed you?"

"Well I can heal myself, I just needed her help since the bite was quite severe."

"Can I see it?"

Magnus removed his arm from around Alec's shoulders and pushed down his robe over his shoulder. "Upper arm," he said and exposed the wound from underneath the bandage. It was almost completely healed. Alec could see the marks of teeth that had dug into Magnus's skin, but there was no blood. Just a cut, slowly healing itself back to normal. Alec lowered his head and pressed his lips to the bruises around the wound. He planted another kiss a few inches up, and then another. He felt Magnus tense under the touch of his lips. Magnus's skin was soft and warm and pleasant.

Alec pulled back a little and looked into Magnus's eyes. For a split second they traced down to Alec's mouth, and that was all the encouragement Alec needed. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Magnus's. He hadn't realized before just how much he had longed to kiss Magnus again. Now when they finally were, he didn't want it to stop.

Magnus pulled Alec closer and on top of him. Alec kissed him firmly while tracing his hands up and down Magnus's neck and arms. Magnus's hands were somewhere else but Alec didn't pay attention to that. All he could focus on was Magnus's lips against his own and the taste of Magnus in his mouth.

Alec never thought he'd ever be this close to another person. It had always been there in his mind, a fact he knew was true. Being with Magnus felt almost unreal just because of that. Like it was some sort of dream he would wake up from at any moment.

He pulled away from Magnus just a few inches. "Magnus?" he murmured. "Can you- can you promise me something?"

Magnus chuckled. "Should I be scared?"

"Promise me you won't ditch me?" Alec saw Magnus's face change into confusion and added quickly: "I mean, promise me you'll give this a shot? I know I'm inexperienced and probably not as- _stunning_ as your past partners but- I really want this to work."

Magnus reached up and pressed his hand against Alec's cheek. "Alexander," he whispered and for some reason it felt right. Alec had never liked it when people called him after his real name. It always felt like it had a derogatory voice to it. But when Magnus said it, it was different. Like it had weight and value to it. "I don't care to compare you to my past. We're here and now and that's all I care about. This feels right, more right than anything has within decades, a century. I won't give that up. I won't give _you_ up. Okay?"

"Okay." Alec didn't know what else could be said.

Magnus said: "So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I thought I'd stay here and watch over my boyfriend. If he wants me to."

"Boyfriend huh?" Magnus grinned and Alec waited. "He'd like that."

Alec bent down and kissed Magnus, a slow, warm kiss that promised more: more time and more opportunities.

Alec slid down beside Magnus again. "You sure your wound will be healed properly?"

"I'm sure with your extra medicine it's gone by now."

"No I'm serious. How long does it take for a werewolf-bite to heal?"

"It varies but it'll be gone in the morning."

"And you're sure about that?

Magnus laughed. "Yes I'm sure. Don't worry."

"How can I not? Alec's voice trembled slightly.

"How about this." Magnus traced his fingers along Alec's jaw and neck. "The next time something threatening is going on, I'll tell you about it right away. No secrets."

Alec closed his eyes. "Agreed."

* * *

They lay in Magnus's bed for hours talking. It had gotten darker and the lights from the city were shining brightly outside. Alec had his head rested on Magnus's chest, listening to Magnus's telling him about what plans he had for his next renovation.

"Lately I've found blue a very fascinating color. Maybe I should change my theme to _Deep Dark Ocean_ or _Blue Waves?_ " I found my inspiration in-" He stopped abruptly and coughed. It wasn't just a clear your throat cough, it sounded painful.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked and looked up at Magnus. He had his eyes closed.

"I'm alright yes."

"Do you want some tea?"

"I don't need-"

"I'm making you tea."

Alec untangled himself form Magnus and the nest of blankets and padded out to the kitchen. He smiled to himself when Magnus called after him and wished for chamomile.

While he waited for the water to boil, he looked through the different drawers and cabinets in the kitchen. He found himself trying to memorize where everything was, and challenged himself by trying to find different things. He easily found the refrigerator and the milk, but the teabags were harder. He'd thought it would be among the different spices and herbs, but no. Eventually he found them in three same patterned but different sized jars. There were too many tea kinds to count but he found chamomile right away.

He made one cup for himself and one for Magnus and padded back to the bedroom.

"Alright, here's your tea-" He stopped hastily in the doorway. Magnus's eyes were closed and his chest was slowly rising and falling. Alec couldn't help but smile. He set down the two teacups on the nightstand and crawled back into bed next to Magnus. He planted a kiss on Magnus's forehead and cheek before he reached out and switched off the lamp. When he closed his eyes, exhaustion seemed drag him with it. Before he fell asleep, the last thing he was aware of was the warlock's even breaths and the warmth from his body sipping through Alec's.

 **Lots of love! -s**


	5. Victory

**Happy reading!**

 **Instagram: nephilimsherrie**

 **#neverenoughmalec**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Victory

"Magnus!" Alec threw the glittery shirt on the bed. "I'm not wearing that."

"Don't be such a baby," Magnus said and laughed. "It's a party. That's what you wear to parties."

"No, that's what _you_ wear. I'd look ridiculous in that. "

Magnus picked one of the suit jackets from his closet and shrugged it on. It was dark blue with golden details on its shoulders and arms. "Okay then, what do you want to wear?"

"I don't know. Just, something simpler, less glitter. I don't own any party clothes."

"How about this one?" Magnus took another suit from the closet, this one black without any noticeable details. "It's plain but elegant, and it fits you."

"I guess."

"Darling, you need to be more self-assured. _Yes, it fits me._ "

Alec looked strangely at Magnus but said: "Yes, it fits me."

"Brilliant. We'll go shopping for you sometime next week."

Alec rolled his eyes and threw himself down on the bed and lay on his stomach. He put one of the fuzzy pillows under his chin and watched Magnus try on another suit, one with a lot more glitter. It had been almost a week now since the battle in Idris and Valentine had been killed. It had been a short but bloody battle in which hundreds of Shadowhunters had sacrificed their lives. There had been a big ceremony the day after in Idris and they'd burned all the fallen bodies. It had been decided two days after that the New York Institute would organize a big party to honor and celebrate the victory. Shadowhunters from all around the world would come and downworlders as well. They had played a meaningful part in the battle and contributed to the number of survivors.

Magnus had been there too. Alec remembered being by the warlock's side, desperately trying to protect him from Valentine's demons. It hadn't taken him long to realize that Magnus didn't need protection. That was the first time Alec had seen a warlock's magic in action. He'd been surprised by how extraordinary it was and how it moved with a kind of rhythm. At least Magnus's did.

"You're gazing," Magnus said and kneeled in front of Alec. "What are you thinking about?"

Alec blinked. "Nothing."

Magnus looked at him wearily but dropped the subject. "We have to leave in 45 minutes. You might want to get ready."

"I don't need that much time," Alec said with a smirk.

"Then what should we do for the next 30?"

"I can think of a few things."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Alec put his hand around Magnus's neck and drew him closer, but before their lips touched he was interrupted. A loud ringing noise filled the apartment. "What is that?

"It's my apartment phone. I'll be right back," Magnus said and got up and went out of the room.

Alec rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling. They hadn't talked much about the battle, hardly at all. Neither of them had gotten badly hurt, not Jace, Isabelle or Clary either. Her vampire friend Simon had though but he was okay now. Alec couldn't really understand how all of them had gotten out of that battle in a relatively decent condition. Maybe his parents were wrong and they really were skilled enough for real battles. Both Robert and Maryse had tried to prevent them from participating, but it had been no use, especially with Jace being determined to go from the very start. And with him going there was no stopping the rest of them. In the end, Alec was only grateful that he could put it behind him without having to mourn someone close to him.

Magnus was back within ten minutes, still holding the phone. His face was hard to determine but something was for sure bothering him.

"Who was it?" said Alec and sat up.

"A client cancelled on me." Magnus sat down on the bed next to Alec and stared down at his phone.

"So? Was it someone important?"

"No. I mean-" he paused for a moment and looked at Alec. "No one cancels on the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Alec couldn't stop himself from laughing at Magnus's expression, a mixture of anger, agony and pure shock.

"I don't see the humor in this Alexander."

Alec chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I'm sure they'll regret it and call back."

Magnus snorted and threw his phone on the bed behind him. "They better." He turned to face Alec. "Now, where were we?"

Alec dodged Magnus's lips and stood up. "Actually, we need to leave earlier. I forgot, but Jace asked me to come before the party started. Guests will probably start to show up soon."

"Oh," Magnus said and there was some disappointment in the tone of his voice. "Then you need to get ready." He snapped his fingers and suddenly Alec's chest felt colder. He looked down and saw that all his buttons were undone and his torso was exposed. More of shock than embarrassment he hastily closed it and turned away from Magnus. "Hey!"

"What?" Magnus said and Alec could picture the grin on his face. The bed squeaked lightly and a few moments later Alec felt Magnus's warm hands around his waist. They traced upwards over Alec's torso and chest, and then he removed them from under the shirt and slowly pulled it down from Alec's shoulders and arms. A shiver went through Alec as Magnus delicately placed sweet kisses on Alec's shoulder blades and continuing to the back of his neck.

"Magnus," Alec whispered, trying not to groan when Magnus fastened his lips to Alec's deflect rune. "There's no time."

Magnus turned Alec around and their eyes locked. "Time for what?"

"You know… _that._ "

"I have no idea what you're taking about. Now, even though I'd hate to deny everyone _that_ ," he said and gestured toward Alec's exposed upper body, "put on that suit we picked out that I know you will look dashing in, and come with your boyfriend to the living room so that he can portal you and himself to, what I'm sure is going to be, a not so magical but surely enjoyable party."

Alec shook his head. "You're crazy."

"I prefer _rather wild._ " He winked a glittery eye and went out of the bedroom.

 **Alec** changed quickly and went out to the living room where Magnus was waiting. He smiled at Alec. "Gorgeous."

Alec scratched his neck. "Thanks."

Magnus turned around and snapped his fingers. Blue magic sparkled as he slowly and steady moved his hands in circles, back and forth, up and down, creating a massive portal. He'd seen it many times now, but Alec still thought it looked beautiful, Magnus's arms delicately swaying as if he were painting on a see-through canvas.

When he was finished, he turned around and reached out his hand. Alec took it, but instead of letting Magnus pull him through the portal, he dragged Magnus toward him. Magnus stumbled against Alec and caught at his arm, but before he could say anything, Alec kissed him, firmly but with passion. A longingly kiss that was meant to grow into something more, but knowing that couldn't happen tonight; Alec let Magnus go and drew back.

Magnus took a deep breath. His eyes were bright and his lips glossy. "Wow. What did I do to deserve that?"

"Nothing. That was all for me."

"You-" Magnus laughed. "Come on now." He grabbed a hold of Alec's hand, and this time he followed. They stepped forward and disappeared into the unlimited darkness.

 **Alec** was surprised by how much they had managed to decorate the inside of the institute with. There were big temporary chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, blazing the big ballroom with a saffron light. There must have been at least a hundred round tables placed all over the room, covered in green tablecloths with big glittery bouquets in the middle. No guests had arrived yet, and the only Shadowhunters there were those who seemed to be working. One man dressed in a fashionable suit and vest carried in one hand a tray with different small foods on it and in the other hand a tray with empty champagne glasses.

Magnus made a noise that sounded like a mix better a snort and a chuckle. "I'll have to admit, the Shadowhunters have done a good job with the decorations, but honestly, orange and green? They couldn't have picked a better color coordination?"

" _Saffron lights the victory march, green will mend our broken hearts._ "

Magnus nodded. "Oh, right."

"There you guys are!"

Both Magnus and Alec turned around to see Isabelle coming towards them. She was wearing a long saffron dress with leaf lace. She had her hair drawn back in a ponytail witch a few loose curls hanging over her face.

"Don't you look gorgeous as always Isabelle," Magnus said with an impressed look.

"Thank you Magnus," Isabelle said, with a proud curtsy.

Alec smiled at his sister. She'd always been smooth with balancing silliness with civility. "Where is Jace? He said he wanted us to come early."

"Right. Come with me," Isabelle said and turned on her heels.

Alec looked at Magnus, who shrugged, and they followed her out of the ballroom. She led them through the corridors and when they finally reached Jace's door, she came to a halt. She turned to Magnus. "He only asked for Alec. Why don't we go to my room and you can help me organize my makeup?"

Alec sucked in a breath. "Iz-"

"Don't worry Alexander," Magnus said. "I may go both ways, but you're the only one for me." He blew a kiss and hooked his arm with Isabelle's. "See you soon."

Isabelle giggled as they walked further away down the corridor. Alec could hear her all the way down until they turned a corner to where his and Isabelle's bedrooms where.

Alec knocked quickly before opening the door into Jace's bedroom. It was tidy as usual; the books on the shelves well arranged, his bedspread neatly made and all his items on the desk lying in the same angle. Jace was sitting in his chair he had placed by the window, looking out. He held something small in his hands, rubbing its surface.

"Jace?" Alec took a step forward, but Jace didn't move.

"I think there is something wrong me with," Jace said, his voice sounding strained.

Alec recognized it and remembered when he had last seen Jace like this. It had been just after he had come back from being kidnapped by Valentine. They had all been so relieved to have him back, but Jace had been distant. It wasn't until a week later that Alec had managed to get something out of him. Now, he could only imagine Jace was feeling the same way.

"There is nothing wrong with you," Alec said carefully. He also knew that when Jace was determined about something, it wasn't a good idea to try and challenge that. "Don't let Valentine's ghost haunt you with ideas that aren't true."

Finally Jace turned his head, and regarded Alec with tired but lively eyes. "How do you know that?

"Because I know you."

"Are you sure about that?"

Startled, Alec said: "Look, if you called me in here to confirm that you're like Valentine, or whatever, I'll just go. Because that is not going to happen." He sighed and sat down on Jace's bed. "I know you have doubts about who you are, but I'm telling you, and you're just going to have to trust me, you are _not_ Valentine."

"Obviously. I have thicker hair and a better sense of humor," Jace said. It sounded bitter but at least it was a start.

Alec stood up again. "Look, the institute will be packed with people very soon, and you can't sit in here and sulk about your unanswered self. No one really knows who they are anyway. Now come on. I'm sure Clary will be here soon too."

Jace relaxed a little and stood up. "I have to change first."

"You're not wearing that?" Alec eyed Jace's black jeans and grey t-shirt.

"Oh right I forgot. You have no sense of fashion at all. Must have been Magnus who put you in that suit."

Alec lifted a finger. "I will have you know that- ah, whatever, yes he did."

Jace laughed and waved a hand at Alec, gesturing him to leave the room. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He made his way to Isabelle's room, but couldn't shake the feeling of concern for his parabatai. He reminded himself that Jace could get like this sometimes and that he just needed some insurance. Hopefully Alec's attempt at an inspiring speech had helped.

 **Magnus** was sitting on a chair at Isabelle's makeup table. He had a brush in one hand and something else Alec didn't know what it was in the other. Isabelle was standing next to him, leaning on the chair. "See my dilemma? The brushes are perfect for that drawer, but then my concealers have no place." She threw her hands up with frustration. "I need a bigger makeup table."

"Or maybe you just need lesser makeup?" Alec suggested.

Both Isabelle and Magnus looked at him with surprise. None of them had noticed him entering the room. "Are you out of your mind?" Isabelle exclaimed. She snatched the items from Magnus and rushed him out of the chair.

Magnus chuckled and walked over to Alec. "How did it go with Jace?"

"Fine. He's fine."

"No he isn't," Isabelle said from across the room. "But he will be. When Clary gets here I'm sure he'll forget why he's even moping around." She looked at her brother. "Did he say something to you?"

"It's not my place to say. But like I said, he is fine."

"I'm sure he is." Magnus laced his fingers with Alec's. "Now come on, let's go get a drink."

 **Lots of love! -s**


	6. Desire

**Happy reading!**

 **Instagram: nephilimsherrie**

 **#neverenoughmalec**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Desire

Guests had begun to fill the massive ballroom and almost every table had someone sitting by it. Alec wasn't sure what he had expected, but definitely not this many. Shadowhunters and downworlders were mingling around, talking with one another in more than civilized ways, and Alec found himself surprised. A part of him had thought that something would go wrong and that mixing everyone would turn out to be a mistake. Alec knew that was his parents influence talking, and he determinedly shook it off. He hated the idea of their morals sipping through his. They might have agreed to throw this party, but he still knew what they really thought.

Alec could see Helen and Aline coming through one of the portals. They had several portals in the institute for the occasion since people from all around the world was coming. Helen was saying something to Aline, who was laughing. Alec could recognize the look on Helens face, from having made her girlfriend laugh. He'd seen it on Magnus several times.

As if on cue, Magnus came through the ballroom double doors across from Alec. He was walking beside another warlock, and Alec could tell by her blue skin as her warlock mark, but also because he knew who she was. Her name was Catarina Loss, and she was an old friend of Magnus'. Alec didn't know exactly how old, but Magnus had been clear that she wasn't just anybody.

Magnus kissed Catarina on both her cheeks, and then came over to Alec. "Alexander," he said questioningly. "What are you doing over here all by yourself?"

"Clary came so Jace disappeared with her to who knows where, and Izzy should be around somewhere. Haven't seen her in a while."

"Well, have you been standing here for the entire time while I was dealing with the portals?"

"Pretty much yeah."

Magnus huffed out a breath of laughter. "Oh Alexander." He leaned forward to give Alec a kiss, but Alec instinctively dodged his lips.

"Sorry," Alec said a little embarrassed. "I'm just not used to, you know, being this open among other Shadowhunters."

Magnus nodded understandingly. "Then come here." Magnus took Alec's hand in his and dragged him out of the ballroom. They went down the corridor and Magnus kept going until they reached one of the entrances. It was a smaller space with only the double doors and an old longcase clock. Its ticking was something that Alec associated with waiting. When he was younger, he used to sit by the clock in his room and wait for his parents to come back to the Institute. That sound had been the only proof that time was actually passing.

The room was cold and dim, and no one would come through here today since everyone came through portals. Magnus pushed Alec gently against the wall and buried his face into Alec's shoulder. "You smell good," he murmured against Alec's neck.

"I smell like I always do."

"I know." Alec could feel Magnus's grin against his skin, and then his lips moving further up and behind his ear. He whispered something that made Alec blush. A few weeks ago, he probably would have pulled away awkwardly, but instead he put his arms around Magnus's waist and pressed him closer. Magnus gasped and fastened his grip on Alec's arms.

"Kiss me then," Alec said, and Magnus did. As their lips collided, everything around them seemed to disappear. All Alec was aware of was Magnus and Magnus's hands in his hair. The ticking clock synchronized with the heartbeat in Alec's chest and it calmed him. It was all he could hear.

After several moments of just kissing, Alec found himself longing for Magnus, but it didn't make any sense to him, because here they were. He quickly realized that what he really longed for was more, more than just kissing against a hard and cold wall. He groaned with frustration and slid away from the wall, pushing Magnus up against it instead. Their lips were no longer touching and Alec looked into Magnus eyes. They were shining with excitement and Alec saw hunger in them, the same hunger he was feeling himself. Magnus shifted his eyes to Alec's mouth and grinned, and Alec couldn't take it anymore. He pulled at Magnus's waist and fumbled with the buttons on Magnus's shirt.

"Alec-" Magnus chuckled but before he could finish what Alec thought was probably going to be an objection; he heard the double doors behind them squeak. Just as he turned and stepped away from Magnus, the doors slid open and a silhouette reveled itself in the gap. As it stepped forward, Alec recognized the slim form as Clary's, now a vampire, friend Simon.

"Uh, hey guys," he said and Alec found himself extremely annoyed. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Actually-" Alec began before Magnus cut him off.

"Not to worry Sheldon, the party is that way."

"It's Simon, but thanks," Simon said and disappeared around the corner.

Alec felt his shoulder relax a little. Of course, Simon would have to wait until the sun was down to get here, and since he already lives in New York, a portal is not necessary. Luckily he was one of the few people who knew about Alec's relationship with Magnus, so no secret had been reveled.

"Alexander," Magnus said and touched his arm. "You okay?"

"I want to tell my parents about us."

Alec had suspected Magnus to look surprised, but he only nodded. "Okay, then you should."

"Not now. They'll freak out and I don't want to deal with that tonight. I just want a peaceful evening with no drama.

"Alright, well whenever you're ready."

Alec nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. Just like he had told Magnus, he knew his parents would make a big deal about their relationship. He wanted to tell them so that he wouldn't have to keep it a secret anymore, but at the same time, he didn't want their disapproval to be a problem he'd have to deal with.

"Maybe we should go join the party?"

"Right," Alec said a little embarrassed, remembering what they had been doing before Simon came. "Let's go."

With two hour passed, the party was in full motion. Drinks of all kind were being served and people were dancing and chattering and Alec guessed some of them were probably a bit drunk. He had made sure not to drink too much since he knew he was easily affected by alcohol. Magnus however did not seem to have the same concern. Alec watched him as he spun Izzy around on the dance floor. She was laughing and swaying along with the music, and Alec thought they both looked ridiculous. He couldn't help but smile.

There was a tap on his shoulder and Jace sat down next to him.

"Where's Clary?" said Alec, already knowing the answer from having watched the dance floor.

"She's dancing with Simon, and no," he said when he saw Alec's grin, "I don't mind. They're friends."

"It still annoys you though."

Jace looked at Alec over the rim of his drink. "I'm trying, okay?"

Alec laughed. "Whatever you say."

"What about you?" Jace said. "Me and Clary was just on our way to the ballroom when I saw you two sneaking off."

"I don't- there is s nothing to say."

"Really? Look, I know you didn't plan for me to know about the two of you and frankly, I don't know why-"

Alec put his head in his hands.

"But you shouldn't feel like you can't talk to me about it," Jace went on uncaringly. "I don't want to hear every juicy detail, but at least enough to know where you guys stand. Is it… serious?"

"I guess."

"Well, then I'm happy for you."

As uncomfortable as Alec was, he forced a smile at his brother. "Thanks."

Just as Jace was about to say something else, a clinking sound filled the ballroom hall. Alec raised his head to see Robert standing up on the podium, drink in hand.

"Please be seated," he said in a raised voice. His faced was relaxed, and Alec thought he hadn't seen his father like this in a long time. Clary joined the table next to Jace, Simon on the opposite side and Isabelle sat next to him, opposite Alec. Alec looked around but couldn't spot the person he was looking for anywhere. He leaned over the table and said to Isabelle in a low voice. "Where's Magnus?"

"I don't know. I thought he was behind me," Isabelle said and shrugged.

Alec began to stand up but Isabelle put a hand on his arm to keep him down. "No, dad's making a speech. You have to wait."

Alec sighed and, against his own will, sat back down. "Fine." He turned his head to look at his father who now had everyone's attention. "My fellow Shadowhunters. To make a long list of things I want to say short, I simply would like to express my gratitude for you all. Without every single one in this room, and our fallen ones, Shadowhunters and downworlders, we could not have defeated Valentine Morgenstern. It is with great pleasure than me and my wife could arrange this gathering of celebration. I ask you all to acknowledge those who sacrificed their lives to guard this world and the people in it-" A mix of cheers and applause drowned what Robert said next, and Alec stood up with the rest of the crowd. He took this moment when everyone was looking the other way, to slip out of the room. As he made his way down the corridor, he could hear the noise settling down and his father finishing his speech. As much as he respected his fellow Shadowhunters and downworlders, he needed to know where Magnus was. Alec had watched Magnus earlier and he hadn't seemed drunk enough to be able to just wander off. Plus, Magnus was too professional. But where could he have gone? There was only one place he could imagine, but Magnus hadn't been there before so how would he know where it was? Anyhow, Alec made his way towards his own bedroom. The door was slightly open and the lights were on. He opened it and found Magnus standing in the middle of the room. He was putting his phone in his pocked and looked up as Alec came in.

"Magnus, what are you doing in here?"

"I got a call," Magnus said and rolled his eyes. "Warlock business."

Alec smiled and strode towards him. "And you took it in here?"

As Alec reached him, Magnus put his arms around Alec's waist. "Well I needed to get away from the noise, and then I just wandered and ended up here."

"How did you know it was my room?"

"I'd recognize your scent anywhere."

"Is it really that strong? Is that bad?"

Magnus laughed. "No, it's remarkable." He leaned in and made a soft pleasing sound. Alec froze for a moment. "Did I miss anything good?"

"No…" Alec said, suddenly distracted by their closeness. "I was the one who missed something. Someone."

"Always with the best answers."

Alec clutched at Magnus's shoulders and pressed his lips against Magnus's with uncontrollable force. Alec hadn't known what pure desire meant until Magnus had shown him, and these days that seemed to be the only thing that Alec was feeling. Alec parted his lips to breath Magnus in, but before he could, Magnus broke away from him and stepped backward. "Magnus what-"

But before he could finish his sentence, he heard a noise that sounded like something between a snort and a hawk. Alec turned to see his mother standing in the doorway, flushed with rage. Behind her was Isabelle, looking unusually uncomfortable.

Alec was used to his mother getting angry over small things, but he honestly hadn't thought this would be one of those.

"Mother-"

Maryse held up a hand. "Don't. I think it's time for Magnus to leave."

Alec so rarely saw Magnus embarrassed that the expression seemed foreign on his face. "Well, thank you for having me," Magnus said. "I shall be on my way."

"Magnus-" Alec began.

"It's okay," Magnus said and cast a quick glance in Alec direction, and it made Alec want to scream. "I'll see myself out." He straightened himself and marched out of the room. Maryse stayed still and Isabelle looked after Magnus.

"People are starting to leave," Maryse said and locked her fingers in front of her. "It would be more civil if the two of you were there saying goodbye than up here-" she broke off and locked her eyes with Alec. "Let's not tell your father about this, is that clear?"

Isabelle gave a little gasp. "Mom you can't do that!"

"Watch your tone Isabelle," she said with deadly flatness before turning on her heel.

Alec didn't hear what Isabelle said next. He went over to his closet and drew out a larger bag. Without paying much attention, he picked a few change of clothes and shoes. He distinctively packed a seraph blade and his bow too before closing it and shrugging it over his shoulder.

"Alec, you can let her get to you- Alec are you even listening to me? - Alec what are you doing?"

"If mom and dad asks, tell them whatever you want. I don't care."

"Wait," Isabelle caught at Alec's arm. "Where are you going?"

"Magnus's. I'm not staying here. I won't."

"Alec you can't just leave. We still have obligations and we need you. I know mom sucks sometimes, but she'll get over it. Don't let _her_ ignorance cloud _your_ judgment. That's not how it's suppose to be."

"Izzy, I'm not leaving for good, and I'm still gonna go with you on our missions. I just have to get out of here for a while. You understand that don't you?"

Isabelle sighed. "I- I guess."

Alec pulled his sister closer and hugged her reassuringly. He kissed her forehead once before letting go and leaving her staring after him.

Magnus didn't bother to go down to the party and say goodbye to his friends. When he reached the corner of the corridor leading to Alec's bedroom, he directly portaled himself back to his loft.

He shrugged his jacket off and threw it on one of the chairs. He didn't even care that it looked messy. He slumped himself down on the sofa and not long afterward the Chairman joined him. The cat sprawled itself across Magnus's stomach and dozed off as Magnus caressed his belly.

Magnus had never dated someone who still lived with their parents, so he hadn't known what to say when Maryse had caught the two of them kissing in Alec's bedroom. The fact that Maryse seemed furious only made it worse and Magnus had known he needed to get out of there. It wasn't until now that he felt guilty for not staying and helping Alec with his raging mother.

Normally, and that's exactly what he did, Magnus tried to stay out of family drama. He'd been involved with enough families to know when to scram. But this was different. He cared about Alec, probably more than he had verbally admitted, and it didn't feel right to just walk away.

He gently shooed the Chairman off his stomach and reached in his back pocket for his phone. Just as he dialed Alec's phone number, there was a knock on the door. Magnus pushed himself of the couch and went over to open it. Outside was Alec, and the first thing Magnus noticed was the bag he was holding. He looked weary and unsure and Magnus felt the urge to hold him close.

"Can I stay here for a while?" Alec said and bit his lip, desperately waiting for an answer.

"Alexander," Magnus said softly and took Alec's free hand. "You can stay for as long as you like.

 **Lots of love! -s**


	7. Mutual empathy

Chapter 7 – Mutual empathy

Alec couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many times he closed his eyes, sleep wouldn't come. He kept looking over at Magnus on the other side of the bed, trying to calm his breath with the raising and falling of Magnus' chest. They hadn't spoken much since Alec came over after the party. Since it had been late, they'd decided to just go to bed. Magnus had fallen asleep quickly. He'd been mumbling about something while suddenly stopping in midsentence. Alec had wanted to lay closer to Magnus, to be wrapped in his arms, but Magnus hadn't asked or made the move, so Alec hadn't either. Now he lay on his back, two feet from the sleeping warlock, and his mind would not switch off. He had left the institute in a hurry, not wanting to stay in the same place as his mother. She had looked at him with disgrace and utter disappointment. Alec knew they wouldn't react well to his new relationship with Magnus, but he never expected his mother to be ashamed of him. _Let's not tell your father about this, is that clear?_ That's what she had said before storming out of his room.

Alec sat up in. It wasn't fair. He'd tried so hard his entire life to be accepted. He'd followed every rule, looked out for his siblings and always listened to his parents. He flung his legs over the bed and put his feet to the cold floor. The clock on the bedside table said 3.27 a.m. He sighed; reached for the silk robe Magnus had given him and padded out of the room. Reading a book at night usually helped him fall asleep, and Alec knew Magnus had a room with only bookshelves that he called his own private library.

Alec decided to get something to drink first. Some milk might help calm him down, like it did when he was younger. It wasn't something he liked to admit. The air in the kitchen was cooler and he pulled the robe tighter around his body. Magnus had made him dinner on their second date which he had accidently burned, but other than that Alec had barely seen Magnus in the kitchen. They usually went out to eat, or Magnus ordered something to the apartment. Then again, they hadn't dated that long so maybe he couldn't think so hasty about Magnus' food habits. He did wonder though what the warlock had in his refrigerator. He took a step forward but what he didn't see was Chairman Meow on the floor, lurking around his feet. Alec's foot came down on the cat's tail and the Chairman yowled loudly. Alec jumped back and into the shelves, causing several cans to come crashing down onto the floor. Alec cursed at himself and began picking them up. He had for sure woken Magnus up, and he was indeed proven right.

"Alec?" he heard Magnus call from the master bedroom. Just seconds later he stood in the kitchen door opening, rubbing his eyes. "What is going on?"

"I'm sorry," Alec put the last can back on the shelf. "I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake you up."

Magnus came over and lay his hand on Alec's shoulder. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, I just- I couldn't sleep."

"Alec, I can tell when you're not being honest. Talk to me."

"My mother, she- she was really angry."

Magnus nodded. "Yes, I did notice that."

Alec sighed and leaned back against the counter. "Can we just not talk about it? She won't change her mind about us anytime soon, so there is really no reason for me to think about it. I don't care really."

"Yes you do Alexander, and that's okay," Magnus said. "She's your mother. All a child want is their parents approval."

"Is it the same way for you?" Alec said, knowing this was a subject Magnus would rather not get into.

"My situation is a lot different from yours. Not really comparable."

"I guess," Alec said and pushed away the urge to ask Magnus more.

"You know," Magnus said slowly and moved closer to Alec. "I have something that I think will help you sleep."

Alec swallowed. "What?"

"Well, really various things, but I don't think they all suit you." He reached for Alec's hand. "Come here."

Alec let Magnus lead him out of the kitchen, forgetting all about the milk in the fridge. Magnus' hand was warm and soft, and it felt good. Alec had been cold all night and none of the many blankets Magnus had covered him with had helped.

They went back into the master bedroom and Magnus told Alec to lie down on the bed, face down. Alec did was he was told without asking any questions. He had begun to feel a bit lightheaded, but maybe that was just the effect Magnus had on him.

"I don't know if I've told you this," Magnus said and opened one of the cabinets on the wall. He picked out a white shimmery bottle without a label, "but I give excellent massages."

Alec sat up. "Massage? I've never gotten a massage before."

Magnus spun around hastily. "Never?"

"No. It always made me feel uncomfortable, having someone else touch your body in strange ways." He shuddered.

Magnus pouted. "But you will let me do it?"

"There is a first time for everything right?"

"Excellent!" Magnus shone as he moved towards Alec. He crawled onto the bed and sat down next to Alec. "Take off your shirt."

Alec frowned. "I-" Before he could do it himself, Magnus leaned forward and took a hold of the back of Alec's shirt. In one smooth movement he pulled it over Alec's head and tossed it on the floor. He grinned. "Now I need to sit on your back, so you'll have to lay on your stomach with your head on the pillow."

Alec stayed still for a moment and smiled, before turning over and lowering his head. He felt Magnus wrap a leg around the small of his back.

Magnus leaned forward and whispered in Alec's ear. "Relax Alexander." And Alec did.

A few moments later he felt Magnus warm hands on his back, and they were covered with some sort of liquid, and that was warm too. Alec didn't know what it was, but it felt amazing. Magnus moved his hands along Alec's back and arms, rubbing and caressing sore areas that Alec didn't know he had. The pressure was perfect, smooth and firm at the same time. Then Magnus' fingers were on Alec's spine, slowly moving upwards before they reached the neck. They stayed there a long time and without intending to, Alec let what sounded like a moan escaped his mouth.

Magnus chuckled. "Are you comfortable now?"

Without being able to answer, Alec just nodded and continued to concentrate on Magnus' fingers, Magnus' hands on his body, just, Magnus. His eyelids suddenly felt unbearably heavy and he could no longer keep them up. Somewhere in between then and a few moments later unconsciously drifted away from reality.

Alec dreamt of love and laughter. It was a happy place, and for the first time in a long time, he was still there when he opened his eyes. The night had passed and the sun was now rising towards the sky. It was a beautiful morning. Alec turned his head to see Magnus lying beside him on his stomach, one arm across Alec's chest. His eyes were closed, but he had a faint smile spread across his face.

"Magnus?"

"Hmm."

"Oh, you're awake."

Magnus opened his eyes. He'd taken off his makeup before going to bed and now he looked significantly younger. Alec regarded Magnus' face, raw and beautiful. He had sharp angles, but still managed to look soft. Alec stated that it was probably Magnus' brown faultless skin. Alec never paid much attention to psychical appearances but in the hush of this moment there was no denying Magnus' perfection.

"You're gazing," Magnus said in a low voice.

"I can't help it."

Magnus made a pleased sound and moved his head closer to Alec's. They lay facing each other, just a couple of inches apart, looking into one another's eyes.

"You look happy," Magnus said and shifted his eyes to Alec's mouth. Before Alec could say anything, Magnus' lips met his. Magnus tasted like he always did, sweet and bitter. You'd think kisses shared between two individuals would eventually have less affection, but not for Alec. Each kiss he shared with Magnus was filled with great passion and it was something that he would never get bored of. There was nothing he could imagine being better than laying in bed with Magnus.

When they separated at last, Magnus said something Alec wished he hadn't. "Will you go talk your mother?"

Alec sighed and rolled onto his back. "I'd rather not. I've never seen her that angry."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't love you."

"I know that. She just has a strange way of showing it. I know her morals, I grew up with them, but the world is changing. If she and dad want to be a part of my life, I need them to change too, the Clave just as much. I guess I'm just tired of feeling useless. I see the problems, but I can't fix them."

"You're anything but useless. I think you're underestimating yourself. Values like yours are just what we need to make a change and you must know that you share them with many others. I've spoken with many downworlders who wants to see change too."

"Yes, but as long as the Shadowhunters don't, it won't happen."

"I suppose you're right."

Alec remained on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Again he wished Magnus hadn't brought this up. It for sure spoiled Alec's good mood.

"Did I ruin our moment?" Magnus said as if he had read Alec's mind.

"Maybe a little."

Magnus nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry. I just want to make sure you don't do anything you'll regret."

"Don't apologize." Alec turned back to face Magnus. "Let's just not talk about it. Not now. I need to get my mind off of it."

"Well," Magnus said and a grin appeared on his lips. "I think I can help you out with that." He took Alec by the waist and pulled his body closer. Without using his magic and just being like anyone else, Magnus was physically strong. Though Alec appreciated Magnus' magical touch to their intimate moments, he always loved feeling how strong Magnus really is.

Magnus sat on top of Alec, pinning him down and again showing his strength. Alec was evidently physically superior, but he cherished those moments where Magnus was in control and all he did was relax. Magnus traced his finger along Alec's torso. "Do you know what I love?"

"What?" Alec said hastily, desperate to know what it was that Magnus loved.

"I love the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh." Magnus reached out and touched his hand gently to Alec's cheekbone. "And," he said grinning, "I love your deflect rune." Instead of using his fingers, Magnus leaned forward and pressed his lips against Alec's throat. He then bit down and Alec took pleasure in the familiar feeling of Magnus leaving marks on his skin. He made a pleased sound and smiled as Magnus straightened.

"Do you want to know what I love?" Alec said dreamily.

Magnus lay his hands flat on Alec's chest. "Please."

"You."

Magnus' eyes widen and for a second Alec thought he could see fear in them. But it was gone as fast as it came and Magnus scrambled off the bed and away from Alec. Alec felt the absence of Magnus instantly as the cool air replaced his warm body. A wave of embarrassment came over Alec and he awkwardly sat up in the bed.

"Did you- what?" Magnus looked almost horrified.

Alec thought about what he had said, and prepared to somehow come up with an explanation that claimed Magnus had heard wrong. But after all the years of hiding away from his feelings, Alec couldn't do that. "I love you."

Magnus' breath caught in his throat. Suddenly Alec felt the desperate need to escape. "I- I'm sorry. I thought you would…"

Magnus held up a hand. "You love me?"

"I think so. Yes. I do. And I thought-" Alec found it hard to get any words out. "Do you not… love me?"

"Of course I do!" Magnus exclaimed, and Alec was surprised by the tone of his voice. It was as if he was afraid of his own words.

"Then, what's wrong?" Alec ignored his undeniable disappointment. This wasn't how he predicted this conversation would go.

"Alexander," Magnus said and moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. "I love you too. I have for a long time now, but I thought it was too soon. I just need to know, why?"

"Why?"

"Why do you love me? Cause I am not perfect, far from it, and I just need you to know," Magnus gestured toward himself, "I come with all varieties of flaws and imperfections."

Alec's heart aced at the thought of Magnus thinking so little of himself. "Magnus, none of that matters to me. We're all flawed, that's what makes us who we are. And I love who you are, every part."

Magnus hesitated for a moment before reaching for Alec's hand. "Okay," he said in a low voice. "I believe you."

Alec couldn't help but smile. "I can't believe I had to convince you of that."

Magnus smiled too. "Love is a serious matter Alexander, not to be confused about."

"Well then it's good that we're not."

"No," Magnus said and leaned in to plant one single kiss on Alec's mouth. "Crystal clear."

 **Lots of love! -s**


End file.
